


Mechs' Night

by flutterpen, thedragonfly



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Brotp, Drift/Rodimus brotp, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flutterpen/pseuds/flutterpen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedragonfly/pseuds/thedragonfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a bad day, Drift and Rodimus have some fun without Ratchet and Flutter. Drift/Rodimus brotp fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mechs' Night

Drift stood in the medbay watching as Ratchet took another mech in for major repairs.

::Sorry sweetspark, this is gonna take quite a long time,:: Ratchet said with a quick glance up.  
Drift sighed and headed out wishing he was injured enough to to get to see his favorite medic.

“Flutter, I could use a hand or two here,” Ratchet called.

“Coming,” she called following him into the room with the patient.

Rodimus opened a comm to Flutter, ::Hey babe... :: he called.

::Yes, Captain?:: she asked. She turned to look back at him. ::Uh I got you patched up and It looks like I'm gonna be stuck here, Roddy.:: she gave him an apologetic smile.

::Aww,:: Rodimus said, looking at the operating room.

::Sorry,:: she said as Ratchet snapped at her.

Drift paced outside the medbay unable to relax as he went over what had happened trying to think how he could have done better.

Rodimus watched the white plating pacing back and forth outside the medbay windowed-door and hopped off the berth. The door opened as he approached it and he tapped his best friend on the shoulder from behind.

Drift had heard the pede steps so he kept himself from jumping but turned to see Rodimus. “Suppose Flutter is busy too,” he said.

“Yeah, you look like a kicked turbofox puppy out here, mech,” Rodimus said. 

“I had plans for us to relax back in our quarters,” Drift said. He thought about it. “We can pick up some high grade for you and watch a Kung fu movie.”

“Heh. Ratchet watches kung fu movies with you?” Rodimus asked. He chuckled at the mental image of the red-and-white medic watching that genre.

“Only when he's near processor death,” Drift said. “ he likes to say how a move should be bad or near impossible.”

Rodimus hooked his hand into Drift’s elbow and led his friend towards Swerve's bar so they could pick up some energon. “Or does he just want to see you try out some of those poses?” Rodimus asked with a wink.

“Maybe,” Drift said with a smile.

The pair entered the bar and Rodimus steered Drift up to the counter. He knocked on the countertop, “Hey Swerve, can I get two high grade cubes to go?” he asked. Turning to Drift, “Want anything?”

“No, I’ve got some regular back in my hab suite,” Drift said. They took the cubes back to Drift and Ratchets hab suite. Drift started the movie.

Rodimus cuddled up beside Drift and settled in to watch the movie. “Been awhile since we've done this...”

“Yeah,” Drift said smiling at Rodimus.

Rodimus opened up a cube of his high grade and took a sip.

Drift opened his own cube and took a long sip before putting the cube down to watch the movie.

Rodimus pushed himself up from his friend, twisting about as he reached into his subspace. He pulled out a box with a large assortment of non-high grade sweets in them and sat back against Drift, resting the box on both their laps.

“You been saving that for me or Flutter?” Drift asked.

“Flutter and I have been having some already; wanted to share with my amica,” Rodimus said.

“Ah thanks,” Drift said taking one.

The movie progressed and Rodimus ended up falling into recharge, his helm resting on Drift’s chest. Drift rested his back against the arm of the couch an arm around Rodimus protecting his adopted brother. 

Hours later, sore and exhausted Ratchet walked in finding them. ::Flutter if you are looking for Rodimus, he's here,:: Ratchet said smiling. He sent her an image of the pair.:: Seems they fell asleep here.::

::Oh good, I was a little worried,:: she replied.


End file.
